1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device, a storage method, and an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable terminal devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs (Personal Computers) have spread drastically. On such a terminal device, according to a user operation, an application is activated to execute an intended process. For example, as the technology of activating the application, the technology of displaying a list of executable applications has been suggested (for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-200243).